yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Ake
is a Rank E, Earth-attribute Yo-kai of the Shady tribe. Ake evolves into Payn when fused with a Buff Weight. Appearances * ''Yo-kai Watch'': Main game series: ** ''Yo-kai Watch'': Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. ** ''Yo-kai Watch Blasters'': Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch: Medal Wars: Befriending Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch animation: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Ake is a diminutive Yo-kai with a gray-colored body with thin arms and legs and a large green-colored round head. His eyes are squinted and have purple star-shaped markings around them, with the left-one being larger than the right-one. A permanent bared scowl is his default expression. Hot-tempered, Ake is fond of making humans miserable through his ability. Ake can make people's shoulders stiff by repeatedly hitting on them. Ake sees Payn as his model to follow, and he is willing to listen to his speeches with passion. Profile ''Yo-kai Watch'' Ake appears inside the Old Mansion in Blossom Heights. Yo-kai Watch Animation Series Ake makes his debut in EP022, along with Payn. The duo tries to make Nate's shoulders stiff, but to no avail. Payn then cheers Ake with an "old-master" speech, and the two resume their try, without success. They give Nate their medals shortly thereafter. Yo-kai Watch 2 Ake can be found in the Secret Byway. Yo-kai Watch 3 Ake can be found under cars in Breezy Hills and in Downtown Springdale. Game data Evolution Fusion Stats | tribe = shady | yo-kai = Autschi_Artwork.png | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} Moveset ||-|Single enemy|Gives a foe an aching shoulder, which will steadily decrease HP.}} Quotes * Befriended (Yo-kai Watch): * Loafing: * Receiving food (favourite): "That's the way!" * Receiving food (normal): * 'Receiving food (disliked): ' * 'Freed from Crank-a-kai: '"So you got me out? I like you! Let's be best friends! Etymology * "Ake" is a corruption of ache. * "Katanori-kozō" translates as "shoulder-riding youngster", while playing on katakori (肩凝り, "stiff shoulders") Origin Based on the meaning of his Japanese name, Ake could be based on the Obariyon, a youkai from Niigata that likes to ambush people along roads by jumping out from bushes and onto their backs, crying out its own name (which is Niigata dialect for "gimme a piggyback ride!"). He will then become heavier and heavier until the victim collapses, or chew on their hair and generally annoy them. One source tells of a particularly strong man who managed to carry the ever-heavier youkai all the way to his house and throw him against a rock in his garden, shattering his body and scattering a pile of gold coins onto the ground. Alternatively, the gold coins will instead be a gift from the youkai himself if the victim puts up with his pestering all the way to their home. Trivia *Ake's "random" nicknames are: "Brakey", "Edwin", "Gumball", and "Starman". *Out of the different-looking Yo-kai that were first shown at the Level-5 World 2011 trailer of Yo-kai Watch, this was the only one to not have it's design changed. In other languages de:Autschi Category:Shady Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank E Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Candy Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Green Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai